Prince of tennis what Sakuno meant to Ryoma
by ItoshikiAi
Summary: about prince of tennis-its a 3 years later story when they are in high school sencond year sakuno is unsure what Ryoma thought of her so she tries hard to ask him... blah blah, a fairy tale ending...


They are all 17 years old and in high school now. Ryoma is popular and cool as usual. But what about his relationships with Sakuno?

Sakuno sighed. Her thoughts wondered on about her relationship with Ryoma. She was forever eager for his attention and to make him feel that she is as important to him as playing tennis.

Every time he looked her way her heart would skip a beat and she would feel the warmth of love in the pit of her stomach. And every time she felt so she would turn red and lose her words. Ryoma's cape would shadow his eyes then, and he would walk away, melting into the sea of his fans and friends.

'Hah…' Sakuno sighed again. She started to walk down the corridor, staring blankly at the floor. I wish I could be as brave as Tomo chan- she thought. Tomo chan never runs out of things to say to Ryoma kun and I guess he is more entertained to have her around, rather than having an awkward silence with me around.

'Ah! Sakuno!' Tomoko emerged from the class room.

'Tomo chan.' Sakuno said in reply.

'Come in Sakuno! I was just asking Ryoma sama about his favourite type of vegetable. You know how professional players need well balanced diet? Well, I'm working on it right now so Ryoma sama will be at his best when he plays in the nationals! Yay! Go, go Ryoma sama!!' Tomoko jumped around the room vivaciously as usual.

Sakuno beamed weakly at her friend's ever-lasting innocent spirit towards Ryoma.

It's not unusual for Ryoma to be silent around people, but when he was lone with Sakuno after school for cleaning duty, the silence felt much more intense.

Oh, shall I ask him something or what? He seems so bored of all this cleaning, and at least I shall try and be more like Tomo chan. Sakuno thought, she made up her mind and asked. 'R-Ryoma kun…'

'Huh?' Ryoma was startled as he looked up from his broom stick. It's unusual for Sakuno to actually say something. He thought. It was even rare that she actually talked. Even though I've seen her move her cherry coloured lips sometimes, it was always difficult to hear her voice. But she does have a nice voice, unlike some girls who usually shriek around me and burst my ear drums.

'Um, Ryoma kun. I justed wanted to know how you're doing for the preparation. I mean, like, the nationals. Well, there might be a lot of good players, and, and that would be a lot harder to, um, win…' Sakuno continued to talk but her voice gradually trailed away.

'Saane. I won't know unless I try, wouldn't I?' Ryoma replied coolly as he went back sweeping to floor.

'Oh, no. I, I, I didn't mean that you will…lose… I was just, um, uh, w-worried, I guess…'

Worried? Ryoma thought curiously to himself. 'Why worry, Sakuno. I'll manage myself fine.' He answered back coolly. Although he felt slightly warmed by her words, she was obviously trying hard to make conversation with me. He liked the way her words soothed his feeling and stress. He alarmed his ears to hear more.

Oh, no. I upset him! Sakuno thought. 'S-sorry, Ryoma kun. I didn't mean to offend you. I mean I'm always supporting you and I-I like-I admire the way you fight all the difficult matches…and… and I want to… know… know more..a…about you…I, I don't want to stand in the shadow of your fans and be ignore by you anymore!'

This time Ryoma was sure that for the first time he heard Sakuno's real thoughts. The words ran down his whole body and made him feel warm but at the same time guilty for some reason. Ryoma gave a wry smile. He looked up at Sakuno, who stood with her face bright red.

'I'm not trying to ignore you. And you don't stand in the shadow of anyone, not my fans and not your friends.' Ryoma said.

'R-Ryoma kun… But I didn't the courage to say congratulations to you when you've won a match. And every time you looked my way was because Tomo chan had called out your name…'

Ryoma gave a small chukle. 'Really? How do you know how I feel when people I don't even know call out congrats across the school? How do you know that I looked your way just because I heard Osakado shouting me name?' he said, challengingly.

'Well… it's so obvious… be…because you never, um… turned my way… when I was without Tomo chan… and my grandmother told me that saying congratulation to someone makes players feel happy…' Sakuno said as she fell dwon onto a chair. Oh, why. She thought. Why can't I have a happier conversation with him???

'Hmm.' Ryoma said as he leant onto the wall. 'But you know what, Ryuzaki? You are wrong.'

'Huh?'

'I knew well enough that you were behind me all the time you stalked me down to the library. But I didn't turn because I thought that you will turn red and run away from me. And down at the courts, I knew you were behind me too, I could feel you were staring at me but I only turned when I heard Tomoko shouting my name. That was because I knew that you wouldn't run away when you are with your bubbly friend. And your silent presence was the most prominent in the sea of roaring shouts and your gazing eyes told me what you thought.'

Ryoma stared into Sakuno's eyes as he said. 'You seem so different from everyone else. And maybe that's because I can feel you presence all the time, right beside me.'

Sakuno blushed hard like the sun set. 'But, but I you seem more entertained with Tomo chan and… I can't do anything…'

'Ryuzaki, just be yourself. I prefer peace to war and silence to shouts. And you bring me peace and silence.' Ryoma said as he straightened up and put his broom away.

'I think we've done enough now. Shall we go?' he asked.

'Okay.' Sakuno felt her heart life up. There was no longer any awkward silence between them. She felt like she shared something special with Ryoma, and his words lingered in her heart.

I bring him peace and silence. Does it mean that he likes to have me around him? Se asked herself as she walked back home.

--

Next day at school, Sakuno was quiet as usual and Ryoma was cool. And as she entered the room, she met his eyes and he gave her a slight grin.

She smiled back and sat down beside him.

Tomo occupied Ryoma as usual, but Sakuno was not jealous. She felt happy and content when she recalled what Ryoma had said about her.

-

Ryoma left for America 2 years later to become a pro.

And 3 years later he wrote a letter addressed to Sakuno.

In his letter he had repeated his words from 5 years ago. And with an addition of pleads for her to join him and support him. Sakuno felt delighted by the invitation and she soon left for America. And there she watched over Ryoma conquer challenges and supported him silently.

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
